lakewood_academy_highschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
L.A.H.S Shipping Page
WELCOME TO THE ❤︎ Information ❤︎ ❤︎ Rules and Regulations ❤︎ The following are the rules & regulations that are required to be followed by all members/ editors at all times I. Inappropriate ships will no be permitted II. If someone wishes for a ship to be taken down it HAS to be removed III. People are allowed to add ships & photos. If not understood how to add them, contact Snappeapple on his message wall and he will add it for you IV. Do not ship newcomers, we would like you to get to know them before you ship them very quickly. Once you know them better you may ship them. V. If any coding issues with the page/ difficulties with other people contact Snappleapple as soon as possible ❤︎ Ships ❤︎ This Column hen you may conjoin two peoples names together in which you hope will become a couple in the future, or think would make a cute couple Teagan X Dash= Tash/Deagan Dash X Alycia= Dalycia/Ash Alycia X Summer= Aummer/Salycia Dylan X Summer= Dymmer/Sylan Teagan X Alycia= Aleagan/Talycia ❤︎ Joke Ships ❤︎ This is where you can put your joke/funny ships, these are ones of which will never happen but are just for a laugh, to annoy your friend, or just plan explain your charter's personality better TBA ❤︎ High School Sweet Hearts ❤︎ This list is the couples in L.A.H.S that are currently a real couple not just a ship None at the moment ❤︎ Crush Collection ❤︎ Once you find out of of the Lake Wood High students crushes add it to this list to try and bump your favorite couples together or to tell your crush that you like them without saying it to their face Dash has a crush on Alycia. Alycia has a crush on Summer. Dylan has a crush on Summer. Summer has a crush on Dylan. Alycia has a crush on Teagan. Teagan has a crush on Dash and Teagan. Dash has a crush on Teagan. (This works out perfectly doesn't it?) ❤︎ Notes to your Crush ❤︎ In notes to your crush, you can write a note to your crush and pour your heart out and not sign either your name, or your crushes. This will give the chance for people who don't want to admit their feelings a chance to come out without being judged Dear Crush, I'm in love with you, I'm crazy about you, I wish I could tell you, but it's just not that simple. -Anonymous Dear Crush, I want to be with you 24/7. You are my world, my life, everything I want to be. Things are complicated, but I only want you to be happy. You light up my life, and without you I would be lost. You are my sun and my moon, the stars that light up my night sky. We've broken hearts, and our hearts will be broken in the future. But this will be good while it lasts. Love, Anonymous Dear Teagan, I want to shout it from the rooftops, but nothing comes out. I want to always be there for you, make you happy. I will wait a lifetime for you, I don't care. To be honest, I'm jealous, I see you in love with someone else and it feels like I'm being stabbed in the heart. As Shakespeare once said, "love me or hate me, both are in my favor... If you love me, I'll always be in your heart. If you hate me, I'll always be in your mind." My wish is to not make you fall in love with me, that's impossible, but I do wish to spend every living moment with you. Love is impossible to control and that's why I broke your heart.. You don't deserve it. I can't change the past, I wish I could, trust me. My wish is that you'll soon figure this out, if you knew who I am, you' understand why, I care too much about you to confuse things. I need you. Love, Dash ❤︎ Friendship Notes ❤︎ In this section you can write a nice note to your friends to show your appreciation and how much you truly love them. This section has been added to remind many people that love doesn't have to be in a girlfriend/boyfriend level but can be between close friends too Bro, a Poem to Alycia by Teagan My bro, Alycia. Bro, your the absolute best My dude, Alycia. Bro, why you gotta be so great My home-dawg, Alycia. Bro, you're the apple o my eye My main bro, Alycia Bro, you are my one and only bro I love you my bro, Alycia GahhhHHH!!! Teagan, I'm sorry. The thing is you're one of the greatest friends anyone could ask for, and I know you like me.. I'll never hate you or make things awkward between us, I just wish we could go back to being the best of friends. I'm sorry I'm friend zoning you I just have feelings for someone else. I wish I could make it up to you, and I hate seeing you cry. -Dash Yo. It's Summer. This goes out to all you peeps. C: I don't know why, but why the freak not? Love you all, even though I hang out with like 1 person C: ~Summer ❤︎ The Albums ❤︎ In The Albums, you can post links to ship theme songs. These songs can be either love related or break up related TBA ❤︎ The Gallery ❤︎ This is where you can post all the fan art, photos, and memories of your favorite Lake Wood ships and couples TBA TBA Eli.png